1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to an electrochromic device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the general inventive concept relates to a multi-pore structure electrochromic display device and a method of manufacturing the multi-pore structure electrochromic display device, as well as a composition used in the method.
2) Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a color, displayed on an electrochromic display device, reversibly changes based on a direction of an electric field from a voltage applied to the display device. An electrochromic material is a material having electrochromism, e.g., a material whose optical characteristics reversibly change due to an electrochemical reduction-oxidation (“redox”) reaction. Whether a particular electrochromic material shows a given color generally depends on whether an electric field is applied to the material. Specifically, one type of electrochromic material does not show color until an electric field is applied to the material, thereby causing a reduction reaction in which the electrochromic material is reduced due to electron acceptance. Another type of electrochromic material shows color when no electric field is applied, and when an electric field is applied to the material, it loses the color, due to an oxidation reaction resulting in electron donation.
In addition to displaying a color image using the phenomenon described above, an electrochromic device also controls light transmission characteristics through the electrochromic material based on the magnitude of an electric current in the electrochromic material.